disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Flaversham
Olivia Flaversham is a young heroine who appears in Disney's 1986 film The Great Mouse Detective as the tritagonist. She is Mr. Flaversham's daughter. Background Personality Olivia is generally an innocent, sweet, rambunctious, very brave and beautiful little girl. She adores everyone, especially her father (who is her only living relative, due to her mother's death). She is fond of fuzzy animals, particularly Toby. She becomes irritated when people say her last name wrong (as is evident when Basil gets it wrong on a multitude of occasions) so she typically tells them that her last name is Flaversham (on one occasion, with the help of Dr. Dawson). Appearances ''The Great Mouse Detective Her father was kidnapped by a peg-leg bat named Fidget in the beginning of the movie. She went to look for Basil, but did not know where Baker Street was, and got lost on the way. She soon met a kind mouse named Dr. David Q. Dawson, who had just returned home after recent military service in Afghanistan when he stumbled upon Olivia. Feeling sorry for the girl, Dawson took her to the home of Basil of Baker Street, where Olivia soon met the housekeeper, Mrs. Judson, who welcomed her in and treated her with great love and care, acting as somewhat of a mother towards her (which was, no doubt, a new experience for Olivia, since she doesn't have a mother). Soon enough, Basil came back to his home, where he was, at first, uninterested in Olivia's case. However, upon her mentioning of her father having been taken by a Fidget, Basil saw the case as a chance to finally catch his archnemisis, Professor Ratigan. After telling Basil the story of the kidnapping in exact detail, it was obvious to Basil that Ratigan had something big planned. As Basil began to ponder what Ratigan would need a toymaker for, Fidget appeared outside Basil's window, prompting Olivia to scream in terror. As Basil and Dr. Dawson rushed outside to investigate, Mrs. Judson comforted the frightened Olivia. The duo soon returned with plans to hunt down the kidnapper with help from Basil's friend, Toby. Olivia wanted to come with Basil and Dr. Dawson, but Basil wouldn't allow it, saying "this is certainly no place for children." Olivia, however, was allowed to come along (for reasons unknown). When Olivia found out that Toby was a dog, she was, at first, scared, but quickly became friends with the pooch after giving him one of Mrs. Judson's cheese crumpets. The group soon journeyed to a local toy store, where Fidget (who had left his hat when he fled from Basil's home) was collecting toy soldier uniforms for Ratigan's sinister plot. During the trip through the toy store, Olivia was ambushed by Fidget, who quickly spirited her away to Ratigan's lair. She then remains captured for a decent portion of the movie up to the point when Basil and Dr. Dawson come to free her. They succeed in doing so after they escape Ratigan's death machine. Olivia, Basil and Dr. Dawson (after leaving a picture for Ratigan to remember them by) then rushed on to Buckingham Palace, where they saved the Queen from being eaten by Ratigan's pet cat Felicia, and then Mr. Flaversham from Ratigan's goons. Unfortunately, Fidget broke free of his bonds and Olivia soon found herself kidnapped ''again. She was thrown into Ratigan's blimp, which was soon pursued by a makeshift balloon that Basil, Dr. Dawson and Mr. Flaversham made out of some balloons and the Union Jack. The chase ended when Ratigan's blimp crashed into the Big Ben clock tower, where Ratigan threw Olivia into the gears of Big Ben, hoping to rid himself of her. Basil hurriedly returned Olivia to her father, but Basil wouldn't escape so quickly. A battle waged on the hands of Big Ben sent Ratigan plummeting to his doom. Olivia believed that Basil, too, had perished (Ratigan having tried to drop Basil several stories to his doom) until he was revealed to have survived by using a piece of the destroyed dirigible. Olivia, having been reunited with her father, left after saying her goodbyes to Basil and Dr. Dawson (which occurred near the end of the movie). Printed media Comics During a Disney Adventures comic that was set in the same year of 1897, but somewhat after the movie, she does mysteries, too, with a reformed Fidget. She states that every times she visits Basil, she knows that something is up. When she went inside, she heard about the Sideshow Sea Beast from Basil and Dawson. She keeps an open mind just like Dawson and called on Fidget and Toby to head on out to the carnival. On the way to see the beast, Fidget showed her how some tricks were done, including how the levitation works. International Dubbers Olivia's voice actresses in foreign dubs of The Great Mouse Detective. Gallery Trivia *Providing the voice of Olivia was Susanne Pollatschek's only acting role she has done to date. *Olivia Flaversham shares many similarities with Fievel Mousekewitz from the Non-Disney animated film franchise, An American Tail. ''Because of this, the two spawned a huge crossover love pairing on DeviantART.com and they even have their own fansite, Fievel-x-Olivia-Fans. The pairing started off as part of a collaboration meme on January 15, 2011 by The-B-Meister who was the first person on DeviantART to make an art piece of this crossover couple which has since massively grown in popularity, and the meme is still available to view on DeviantART: http://the-b-meister.deviantart.com/art/Fievel-and-Olivia-193606866 and the pairing has also become popular on YouTube. If you want to know more about or are a user on Deviantart.com who follows the fansite, click on the link here: http://fievel-x-olivia-fans.deviantart.com/ Here are the following similarities between Fievel and Olivia as followed: 1.''They both have loving fathers that give them special presents. 2. They both like to go on adventures, despite how the warning of how dangerous it would be. 3. They both easily become friends with big friendly cats or dogs. 4. They both are heroes. If Olivia did not tell Basil what happened to her father, he would not have noticed Ratigan who would have taken over England and for Fievel, he's the one with the idea on how to get rid of the cats in New York. 5. They both hug as their way of saying thank you. 6. They both get curious on a lot of things, even though it leads them to danger. 7. They both get captured by the bad guys from time to time. 8. They both bite the villains, and willing to fight back. 9. They also stand up bravely against any villains. 10. They both have sad experience of what it's like to lose a family. 11. They both love their respective families very much. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mice Category:Disney characters Category:The Great Mouse Detective characters Category:Heroines Category:Detectives Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Scottish characters Category:European characters Category:Animated characters